Sepucuk Surat Untuk Indonesia
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: OC Male Indonesia. Untuk pertama kalinya, Indonesia mendapatkan sepucuk surat dari seorang anak SD untuk 'Indonesia' pada hari ulang tahunnya. Surat yang membuatnya menangis dan tertawa. Selamat Ultah Indonesia! Summary ancur, RnR please!


Udah lama nih gak nulis fanfic buat Indonesia, ehehe…sibuk banget sih

Karena hari ini Indonesia ultah ini fic buat Indonesia. Fic yang cukup simple, berhubung lagi gak ada ide. Di sini OC cuma Indonesia aja dan seorang anak SD yang jelas fiktif, bakal kucium kalau emang ada anak baik dan tulus kayak gitu.

Pasti di hari kemerdekaan ini kebanyakan nulis fanfic IndoxNether atau tentang tujuhbelasan, jadi nulis yang beda dikit boleh dong!

Silahkan dinikmati!

Warning: OC, OOC, OC Male Indonesia!, datar, miss typo

Disclaimer: Indonesia milikku! Pokoknya milikku! *dilempar Pak Sukarno

* * *

><p><strong>Sepucuk Surat Untuk Indonesia<strong>

Bendera merah putih berkibar diiringi oleh pasukan paskibra yang gagah dan apik. Angin meniup bendera hingga warna merah putih melambai-lambai seakan terbang di langit yang biru. Pemandangan itu selalu membuat Indonesia ingin menangis. Indonesia memang agak lebay, tapi bukan karena lebay Indonesia ingin menangis.

Seandainya ia mengingat perjuangannya dulu, betapa sulitnya ia mengibarkan bendera itu. Entah berapa nyawa melayang, darah tumpah, waktu terlewati hingga kini ia bisa berdiri sendiri dan menyatakan dengan bangga bahwa ia adalah Negara Republik Indonesia.

Pada hari kemerdekaan ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan juga hari yang menyedihkan untuk Indonesia. Menyambut hari ulang tahunnya dengan suka cita dan selalu merenungi semua pengorbanan para pahlawan demi ia bisa berdiri seperti ini.

Mendengar lagu Indonesia dikumandangkan, melihat para putra putri bangsa mengangkat tangan untuk hormat pada bendera merah putih, pemandangan yang membuat Indonesia merasa bersyukur telah melewati semua waktu berat dan penderitaan itu.

"Indonesia."

Indonesia berbalik menoleh pada bosnya yang memberikan senyum hangat padanya. Tentu saja, sebagai personifikasi Negara, ia hadir di Istana Negara untuk menghadiri upacara kemerdekaan. Meski tak ada yang tahu rahasia Indonesia adalah personifikasi Negara Indonesia, ia tidak keberatan.

"Ini, ada surat untukmu," kata bosnya. Indonesia menampilkan wajah sedikit bingung, surat? Pada waktu seperti ini? Apakah sepenting itu?

"Ingat? Dulu ada anak SD yang menulis surat untukku, sekarang ada yang menulis untukmu," jelas bosnya yang terlihat teguh dan bijaksana itu.

Indonesia menerima sepucuk surat itu dari tangan bosnya dan memandanginya dengan bingung. Ia menerima surat dari anak SD? Untuknya? Untuknya sebagai Negara?

"Ini adalah surat untuk 'Indonesia', karena itu surat ini untukmu," tambah bosnya, ia lalu berbalik sembari memberikan senyum dan mengobrol dengan menteri-menteri di sekitarnya.

Indonesia masih memasang wajah bingung. Belum pernah ia menerima surat seperti ini, sebagai personifikasi Negara dari warganya sendiri.

Amplop berwarna putih merah itu ia buka dan kemudian ia ambil surat yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah bunga melati kering yang dilapisi plastic sehingga menjadi sebuah pembatas buku. Isi amplopnya pun beraroma melati.

Dengan wajah masih bingung, tapi senang, ia membaca suratnya dengan teliti.

_Untuk Indonesia_

_Dari Wargamu, Melati_

_Assalamu'alaikum Indonesia_

_Perkenalkan, aku Melati Arum Sari. Aku berumur 10 tahun dan duduk di kelas 5 SD. Aku adalah warga negaramu._

_Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan_

_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIA!_

Indonesia tersenyum melihat kalimat SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIA ditulis dengan spidol warna warni dan diberi sedikit coretan gambar balon dan kue disekitarnya.

_Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Karena itu, aku menulis surat ini padamu. Meski ibuku bilang, walaupun aku menulis surat ini, Indonesia adalah Negara jadi ia tidak akan bisa membacanya. Tapi, aku tetap menulisnya. Kau memang Negara, tapi aku yakin kamu hidup. Jadi, aku kirimkan surat ini pada Pak Presiden, apa sampai ya? Apa dibaca ya? Semoga beliau membacanya._

Indonesia tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan membaca.

_Untuk ulang tahunmu, aku juga sudah membuatkanmu hadiah. Ada bunga melati kering di dalam amplop kan? Aku membuat pada pelajaran keterampilan, meski ibu guru pusing saat aku bilang aku membuat bunga melati kering ini untukmu. Aku suka melati, karena namaku Melati dan Indonesia juga suka melati kan? _

"Iya aku suka," gumam Indonesia pelan, senyum tidak meninggalkan wajahnya sejak tadi.

_Melati kering itu bisa dibuat sebagai pembatas buku atau pajangan. Hasilnya kurang bagus sih, agak kurang kering tapi sudah kusetrika pakai setrika milik ibu, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?_

Indonesia tertawa lagi, mengeringkan bunga pakai setrika? Dasar anak-anak.

_Oh ya, umurmu sekarang sudah 66 tahun ya? Itu sebenarnya tua atau muda ya? Katanya Negara Cina umurnya sudah ribuan tahun, berarti Indonesia masih muda sekali ya?_

_Kau tahu, sebelum hari kemerdekaan ini, pak guru menceritakan kisah perjuangan para pahlawan dalam memerdekakan Indonesia. Aku belum lahir saat itu, karena itu aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang diceritakan pak guru, rasanya seperti dongeng. Betapa banyak pahlawan yang gugur demi Indonesia._

_Tapi, aku tahu satu hal. Para pahlawan itu mencintai Indonesia._

_Mereka mencintaimu, karena itu mereka rela mati untukmu._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Indonesia._

_Meski teman-temanku sering mencibir bahwa di Negara lain itu kehidupan lebih enak, tapi aku tidak sependapat dengan mereka._

_Aku senang menjadi warga Indonesia._

Indonesia tertegun dan tersenyum tipis, matanya sedikit pilu. Benar juga ya, banyak warganya yang lebih memilih tinggal di luar negeri daripada di negeri ini. Apakah aku sepayah itu? Indonesia sering berpikir begitu dan sedih karenanya. Tapi ia senang, ternyata meski ia begini masih ada orang yang mencintainya.

_Indonesia adalah Negara yang damai dan baik._

_Aku tahu, kau selalu menderita. Banyak orang meributkan para koruptor yang membuatmu semakin miskin. Banyak orang mengeluh betapa sulit hidup di Indonesia. Tapi, itu tidak benar._

_Ini bukan salahmu._

"_Jika mendengar semua itu, Indonesia pasti sedih," pikirku._

_Kau memang… miskin, lemah… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Itu semua memang benar tapi…_

_Ini bukan salahmu._

_Ini semua salah kami, salah warga Negara ini. Aku sering kesal melihat orang yang lebih tua membuang sampah sembarangan, padahal mereka selalu memarahi kami bila kami buang sampah sembarangan. Aku juga marah melihat temanku sering mencontek daripada belajar, membuatku kesal karena mereka lebih suka jalan pintas daripada berbuat jujur._

_Mereka tidak baik, mungkin aku juga begitu. Kami tidak baik, kami lah yang selama ini merusakmu, menyakitimu, membuatmu sedih dan merana._

_Maafkan kami, Indonesia._

Indonesia menitikkan air mata dengan mata terpaku pada surat. 'Bukan salamu', tidak pernah ada orang yang menuliskan itu sebelumnya. Ia selalu mendengar hujatan untuk dirinya dimana-mana, membuatnya sedih dan terluka. Kata "aku memang lemah dan miskin" rasanya sudah tertancap begitu dalam di hatinya. Membuatnya kadang menyesal ia sudah merdeka, apakah ia akan jauh lebih baik bila ia masih dibawah asuhan Netherland? Lebih makmur? Lebih kaya?

Tapi, itu tidak benar. 'Ini bukan salahmu.' Indonesia tersenyum.

"Ini bukan salahku," gumamnya.

"Terima kasih…"

_Aku ingin Indonesia tersenyum. Melihat berita di TV, mendengar percapakan orang dewasa, aku selalu merasa 'Indonesia pasti sedang menangis' begitu pikirku. Kemiskinan dimana-mana, bencana alam, korupsi, lalu terorisme. Apakah kau terluka? Apakah rasanya sakit? _

_Selama ini hampir tak ada yang peduli kan? Hanya sedikit orang yang peduli jika Indonesia terluka. Tapi, sedikit orang itu, aku yakin, berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu._

Indonesia meraba pinggangnya, dimana ada luka yang membusuk di sana. Ini adalah symbol dari bencana lumpur panas Lapindo, yang hanya berhasil di cegah penyebarannya bukan disembuhkan. Luka itu hanya bisa membusuk dan ia biarkan tanpa bisa diobati.

Rasanya sakit… bila ia bisa mengatakannya.

Ia ingin tubuh yang lebih sehat, ia ingin bisa melakukan segala aktivitas tanpa perlu berpura-pura sehat, ia ingin rasa pusing yang selalu menyerang kepalanya hilang, ia ingin ia bisa melepas bajunya saat berenang tanpa takut orang akan lari bila melihat seperti apa tubuhnya di balik semua pakaian panjang yang ia kenakan.

Ia ingin… sembuh…

Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu.

Selama ini, tak ada yang peduli. Semuanya hanya selalu menganggapnya angin lalu, ia hanya menerima perhatian saat ia baru terluka namun setelah itu ia dilupakan. Seakan 'ah, nanti juga sembuh sendiri'. Itu memang benar, beberapa luka memang sembuh dengan sendirinya, meski selalu meninggalkan bekas dan membuat tubuh Indonesia kesakitan.

Tapi, beberapa luka tidak bisa hilang. Hanya bisa didiamkan dan membusuk.

Tubuhnya seperti zombie, bila ia manusia biasa, mustahil ia bisa berdiri dan beraktivitas seperti sekarang.

Tapi, ia juga tahu. Masih ada yang peduli, meski sedikit. Ada yang berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya, meski sedikit. Dan ia bersyukur atas hal itu.

_Indonesia ku sayang._

_Aku berjanji, aku akan belajar dengan giat. Aku akan membantumu, aku akan menjadi orang yang berguna bagi bangsa dan Negara._

_Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin, Indonesia akan jadi Negara yang makmur dan sejahtera. Semuanya akan mencintaimu, seperti aku mencintaimu. _

_Bahkan meski banyak yang selalu mengataimu, aku sudah bahagia terlahir sebagai warga Indonesia seperti ini. Aku punya banyak teman, hidupku damai, memang ada masalah di sini dan di sana tapi tidak apa-apa. Semuanya bisa kulewati dengan senyuman._

_Aku harap kamu pun begitu, aku harap semua masalahmu bisa dilewati dengan senyuman._

_Tapi, kata ibuku, menangis juga tidak apa-apa. Menangis itu bukannya tidak berguna lho, menangis itu membantu kita untuk melepaskan rasa sedih dari hati kita, itu kata ibuku._

_Jadi, Indonesia kalau ingin menangis menangis saja ya._

_Tapi, sesudah menangis, Indonesia harus tersenyum._

Indonesia hanya bisa tersenyum membaca kalimat itu. Menangis ya? Barusah ia juga sudah menangis, memang dia ini agak cengeng dan mudah tersentuh.

_Semoga Indonesia diberi umur panjang, aku ingin hidup dewasa di Negara Indonesia, bukan di tempat lain. Aku ingin Indonesia terus hidup lalu menjadi kuat dan sejahtera._

_Aku berharap semua para pejabat sadar apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka seharusnya membantumu, mensejahterkanmu, bukannya mencuri uangmu. Semoga mereka cepat sadar._

_Aku juga berharap Indonesia bisa terus menjadi Negara yang baik dan damai._

_Aku berharap Indonesia diberi kebahagaiaan._

_Amin._

_Sepertinya suratku cukup sampai di sini, entah surat seperti ini akan dibaca atau tidak. Ibu cerewet mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya memakai kata "beliau" lalu "saya", aduh… ini kan surat untuk Indonesia. Indonesia itu temanku kan? Aku tidak perlu berformal segala. Tapi, mungkin jadinya suratku tidak akan dibaca ya?_

_Tapi, tak apalah. Surat kacau ini, aku harap bisa sampai padamu. Aku harap kau senang membacanya. Maaf bisa ada perkataan yang salah, mohon dimaklumi._

_Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca surat ini._

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Indonesia._

_Wassalam._

Indonesia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

Surat yang indah, surat yang membuatnya tertawa dan menangis. Surat yang membuatnya tersentuh dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih ya, ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah kuterima," gumam Indonesia sambil menatap langit.

Ia menghapus air matanya dan melipat suratnya lagi ke dalam amplop beserta dengan bunga melati keringnya.

Surat ini, meski memang agak aneh dan urutannya agak berantakan khas anak kecil, ini memberikannya semangat. Membuatnya bangga dan bersyukur, ia telah menjadi sebuah Negara.

"Aku bahagia aku bisa hidup," gumam Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

IoI

"Melati, ada surat untuk kamu nih!" panggil seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Sang anak datang menghampirinya dengan wajah senang, mungkin surat dari sahabat penanya. Namun wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah saat ia membaca surat itu balasan dari suratnya untuk Indonesia.

_Untuk Melati_

_Dari Indonesia_

_Assala'mualaiku Melati. _

_Aku sudah menerima surat darimu. Surat yang indah, membuatku menangis dan tertawa. Kadang membuatku berpikir, apa benar yang menulis ini anak SD? Zaman sekarang anak SD dewasa sekali ya? _

_Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengirimiku surat seperti ini, aku sangat senang bisa menerimanya. Surat ini akan aku simpan dan akan aku baca bila aku sedang sedih._

_Aku senang menbaca kau mencintaiku._

_Benarkah?_

_Membacanya saja membuatku malu._

_Negara sepertiku, meski seperti ini ternyata masih ada yang mencintaiku, aku benar-benar senang._

_Sekarang aku memang lemah dan miskin. Maaf ya, meski kau bilang 'ini bukan salahku' tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Apa kau sendiri kesusahan? Apa ada masalah keuangan? Maafkan aku._

_Aku akan berusaha lebih keras, aku ingin berjuang menjadi Negara yang lebih kuat dan sejahtera, agar anak sepertimu, yang mencintaiku, bisa hidup makmur dan sejahtera._

_Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama, tapi aku berharap kau sempat melihatnya._

_Semoga kau mengerti apa yang kutulis, aku sendiri bingung membacanya._

_Suratku cukup sampai di sini, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis lagi kecuali "terima kasih" berulang kali. _

_Semoga kau bahagia menjadi warga Negara Indonesia._

_Semoga kau tumbuh menjadi orang yang berguna bagi bangsa dan Negara._

_Bila saat itu tiba, aku berjanji aku akan memberimu penghargaan._

_Penghargaan untuk putri Indonesia yang hebat._

_Akhir kata, maaf bila kalimat yang kugunakan membuatmu bingung, aku sendiri tidak terbiasa menulis surat. Terima kasih sudah mengirimkan surat padaku dan membaca surat balasan ini._

_Wassalam._

Melati tersenyum membacanya.

"Surat ini pasti cuma rekayasa orang pemerintahan," keluh ibunya, sedikit kesal kenapa ada orang yang membohongi putrinya seperti ini.

"Bukan bu, ini pasti dari Indonesia! Aku percaya itu!" jawab Melati kemudian ia berbalik ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan surat itu. Sayang tak ada alamat pengirimnya, kalau bisa ia ingin membalas lagi surat yang ada di tangannya itu. Tapi tak apa.

Sekarang yang ia harus lakukan adalah belajar.

Ia harus belajar yang rajin agar bisa menjadi orang yang berguna bagi bangsa dan Negara.

Agar Indonesia bahagia.

Fin

* * *

><p>Aih, pas nulis aku hampir nangis. Kalau dipikir emang kasian Indonesia, warga negaranya banyak yang ngehujat dia, termasuk aku juga. Jadi menyesal, sering ngatain perfilman Indonesia gak mutu, produk Indonesia gak mutu, pemerintahan payah, tapi semua itu bukan salah Indonesia.<p>

Entah kapan Indonesia bisa Berjaya seperti Negara-negara barat, tapi kalau dipikir aku sekarang juga sudah cinta Indonesia.

Aku juga suka Jepang sih, tapi gak pernah kebayang secuil pun untuk tinggal di sana sampai ajal menjemput. Tanah airku ini terlalu memikat, meski kelihatannya lemah dan miskin kayak gini tapi Indonesia itu bener-bener damai dan sejahtera. Ada aja masalah di sana sini tapi gak apa, namanya juga Indonesia. Toh, aku bisa hidup sambil tersenyum. Aku gak benci Negara ini.

Jadi… aku juga cinta padamu Indonesia! XD

Aku juga akan berjuang jadi orang yang berguna bagi bangsa dan Negara!

Hidup Indonesia!

And the last but not least, HAPPY- wups, ini ultah Indonesia, pake bahasa Indonesia dong! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIA! YAY!


End file.
